User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 32-
They day after he ruined the preps party Charles is getting ready for class when he gets a phone call. "Hello?" Charles says. "Caldwell, its good to hear from you" Gary Smith, the leader of the G.S. Crew says to Charles. "Gary Smith. What the fuck do you want?" Charles says. "Nothing much. Whitney's finally healed up from what you & C-Money did to him. But, I felt I had ot get back at you for that. So I did something. By the way, how's your friend Michael?" Gary says. "Fine. Last time I talked to him was last night. Don't remember where though. Why?" Charles says. "Take a listen" Gary says, and hears a scream of pain. "You motherfucker when I get out of here I'm goign to beta you down!" Michael yells at someone. "Michael? Listen Gary, you let him go before I find you and put a bullet in your head" Charles says. "Actually I can't do that. But if you try to do that I will kill you myself. But if you want to see your friend again you have to do some stuff for us. And if you tell anyone Michael gets a bullet in his head. I'll have people wathcing you. Understand?" Gary says. "Yeah I understand. Now, what do you need me to do?" Charles says. "Well first I need you to dump a car for me in the harbor, and kill two people" Gary says. "I can't kill two people, I'm not a psycho like you" Charles says. "Well do it or Michael gets a bullet. And if you back out you get killed too" Gary says. "Fine, but let me do it after my first bell" Charles says. "Fine" Gary says. Charles then finished getting ready and is about to walk into his first bell, but decides to walk into Chemistry. "Caldwell, I don't have you until 5th bell. What are you doing here you heathen?" Dr. Watts says, having one of his crazy rants. "I got kicked out of my first bell and they sent me here for the rest of the time" Charles says, lying. "Very well then. Go sit by Mason & Ryder" Watts says, and Chalres sits by C-Money & Greg. "Whats up dude? Did you really get kicked out?" Greg asks Charles. "No I need to talk to you guys, it's important. It involves the G.S. Crew" Charles says. "Michael Diaz? Well it appears Diaz isn't here" Dr. Wtts says, taking attendence. "Where's Michael?" Greg asks. "That's it. (whispering. Whitney & Gary kidnapped Michael and said if we want to see him again I have to dump a car and kill two people" Charles says. "What?!" C-Money yells, which causes everyone to look at him, Greg, and Charles. "Mason is there something you would like to share? If not then get out of my class" Dr. Watts says, and Charles, Greg, * C-Money leave to go to Charles' room. "Dude what are we going to do about this?" Greg says. worried. "I'm going to have to do what they say. If anything happened to Michael, hell any of you, I couldn't forgive myself" Charles says. "You're really going to kill two people?" C-Money asks Charles. "Trust me I don't like it at all.(gets a silenced pistol & pocket knife) But I-" Charles says, but is cut of by his ringtone( (Get it on) Bang a Gong by T-Rex) and answers his phone. "Hello?" Charles says, and puts it on speaker. "Have you dumped the car yet?" Whitney asks Charles. "No, but I'm about to" Charles says. "It's near the school's parking lot" Whitney says and hangs up. "Your ringtone is Bang a Gong?" Greg asks Charles. "Yeah, now look I'm goign to go get this over with" Charles says, and then elaves to go to the car. Charles gets in the car, drives it to the harbor, and dumps it. Then eh gets a call from Gary. "Did you do it?" Gary asks Charles. "Yeah, now what?" Charles says. "Now it's time for the killing. Your firts target;s name is Mike Belicoff, he's going to be on a subway leaving for Liberty City. Take care of him, but make it silent, so stab him" Gary says and hangs up. Charles then goes back to his room and changes into a black hoodie, black cargo pants, running shoes, and a bandana to wrap aroun his mouth. He then runs to a subway stationa nd gets on the train. "Are you on the subway yet?" Gary says to Charles over the phone. "Yeah.What's this Belicoff guy look like?" Charles says. "I'll send you a photo" Gary says. Charles then egst the photo and sees that Belicoff is only a few feet in front of him. Charles then walks past people and gets hsi knife ready, but suddenly everyone feels a sudden jerk and are sent flying around the train. It turns out the train Charles was on somehow got onto another track and crashed head first with another train. Charles pushes peopel off of him and stumbles out of the train, while people are running up onto the platform and up into the streets. Charles then goes to see where Belicoff is, and sees he was impaled by a piece of glass. "Damn, that had to be painful" Charles says. He then goes up ot the streets, gets a cab, and goes back to Bullworth. "Did you kill him?" Whitney asks Charles. "Yes" Charles says, lying. "Good. Now your next target's name is Yuri Douay, half-Russian half-French. He's at town hall surrounded by cops. Kill him" Gary says, and hangs up. Charles then goes to town hall and sees Yuri giving a speech, and is surrounded by police officers armed with assualt rifles. Charles hesitates for a minute, but then aims his pistol at Yuri from a distance, but before he can shoot Yuri is taken down with a shot to the head. Charles, now stuned, casually takes off his bandana, puts away his gun, and walks away. While walking he sees a bald man in a suit walking down from a roof of a building, but doesn't pay attention to him. Then, he is approached by a group of guys. "Are you Charles Cadlwell?" the main one says. "Yeah. Why?" Charles says. "This is a message from Gary & Whitney. You're not getting Michael back" the main one says, and all of them pull out smgs. Charles pulls out his pistol and starts shooting at them, but his gun is knocked out of his hand. Charles then runs to cover, gets his knife ready, but sees the group getting taken out one-by-one. Then the main one is only left. "You really think a knife can stop a smg? You're fucking-" the main one says, but is shot in the head. When Charles looks over he sees the bald guy who came from the roof. "You. You saved me. Why?" Charles asks the guy. "I'd hate to see a young kid get killed over nonsense" the man says. "Wait. You're the guy who took out Yuri. Why did you do it?" Charles asks him. "I was assigned to kill him by my handeler" the man says. "Who? By Gary?" Charles says. "Who?" the man asks. "Nevermind. What's your name?" Chalres says to the man. "Where I come fro mwe wern't given names. We were given numbers. Mine was 47" 47, the guy says to Charles. "47. Well thanks for saving me. Are you some sorta hitman?" Charles says to 47. "You could say that. here(hands Charles a card) If you need any help contact that card, I'll be of service to oyu, but for the right price" 47 says. "So basically you're saying you'll kill people for money. Well thanks man, but now I have to do something" Charles says, and rusn to go meet with C-Money & Greg. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts